1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of video communication. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for routing video calls to a particular communication device of a recipient using presence determination techniques.
2. Description of Related Background Art
Devices supporting two-way video communication are becoming increasingly popular. For instance, videophones, interactive television (ITV) systems, personal computers, and other devices supporting video communication are currently available.
Often, a user may have access to a number of such devices, each having its own videophone number, identifier, or network address. For example, a user may have access to a personal computer at work, an ITV system at home, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) on his or her person, all of which have two-way video communication capability.
Thus, in order to place a video “call” to a recipient, a caller must know all of the videophone numbers, identifiers, or addresses of the recipient and guess which device is most likely to be presently accessible to the recipient. This process of guessing by the caller can be very frustrating and time consuming.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for routing video calls to a communication device most likely to be presently accessible to the recipient. What is also needed is a system and method for routing video calls to one or more communication devices of a recipient using a single identifier or address.